gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuka Circuit
|country = |games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo 5 |fastestlap = 1:31.540 (Kimi Raikkonen, McLaren MP4-20) |selectedothers = Ferrari F40 2:25.26 Honda NSX-R 2:34.08 Madza RX-7 2:37.26 }}Suzuka is a real world circuit from the Gran Turismo series of games. The circuit, based in Japan, appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and Gran Turismo 5. Circuit History Designed as a Honda test track in 1962 by John Hugenholtz, Suzuka is one of only a few real-world circuits to have a figure 8 layout (Another example is the Top Gear Test Track). Obviously, due to the danger of an intersecting track, the track doesn't actually intersect with itself; instead, the back straight passes over the front section by means of an overpass. Suzuka circuit is believed by many to be among the most challenging and dangerous circuits in the world, having claimed the lives of 17 drivers and riders in its 48 year history (02/10). Other drivers who have failed to finish Grand Prix at this circuit include Ayrton Senna (twice) and seven-time Formula One World Champion Michael Schumacher (5 times). The circuit currently hosts the Formula One Japanese Grand Prix, FIM Endurance 'Suzuka 8 Hours' and Super GT '1000 km Suzuka'. Very few major changes have been made to the circuit since its inception in 1962. The most significant of these took place in 1983 when a chicane was inserted in what is now the 'Casio Triangle' complex to reduce speeds. 2003 saw the iconic 130R corner redesigned following two major accidents, seperating it into a double-apex 85R-340R complex. Gran Turismo Series Gran Turismo 4 The Suzuka Circuit first appeared in Gran Turismo 4. It features the circuit in its post-2003 design, with the modified version of 130R in place. The circuit appears in: *License Tests A-10, S-12 *Driving Missions 16, 26 *Gran Turismo World Championship *Gran Turismo All Stars *Polyphony Digital Cup *Formula GT World Championship *World Circuit Tours *Suzuka 1000km *Europe Classic Car League *Schwarzwald Liga B *Japan Championship *All Japan GT Championship *Japanese 80s Festival *Clio Trophy *Club "M" *Beetle Cup *Lupo Cup *Type R Meeting *Club "RE" *Mirage Cup *Race of the Red "R" Emblem *Stars of Pleiades *Altezza Race *MG Festival *Saleen S7 Club Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Clubman Cup Race 3 (Event B-7): 2 Laps *Gran Turismo All Stars Race 3 (Event A-7): 3 Laps *Japanese Championship Race 2 (Event A-9): 3 Laps *Event S-6 (Ferrari F40 Special Mission Race): 1 Lap *Tuned Car Battle Race 4 (Event S-10): 5 Laps *Audi TT Coupe 3.2 Quattro One-Make race: 2 Laps *Ferrari festival!: 3 Laps *Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG One-Make race: 3 Laps *TVR Tuscan and Tamora meeting: 3 Laps Gran Turismo 5 TBA Video Footage See also *Suzuka Circuit East *Suzuka Circuit West External links * Fastest Laps at Suzuka Trivia * Suzuka Circuit appears in the 1983 arcade game, "Pole Position II". In certain re-releases of the game, it is replaced by a track called "Wonder Circuit", which bears resemblence to Suzuka Circuit, and even has a feris wheel in the background, just like in Suzuka Circuit in the arcade version of the game, in Gran Turismo, and in real life. Category:Tracks Category:GT4 Circuits Category:Figure 8 Circuits Category:GT5 Prologue Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:Real World Circuits Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)